The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Asarina, botanically known as Asarina hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunasashiro’.
The new Asarina is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Asarina cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Asarina originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in May, 2002 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Asarina hybrid identified as code number 3Asa-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Asarina hybrid identified as code number 2022-S, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Asarina was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asarina by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Asarina are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.